


Hopper's Wild Years

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adult Themes, Hopper in NY, Multi, adult clubs, detective Hopper, pre Stranger Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Jim needs some downtime. Can't go home, Diane is so cold and Sarah's room is forever empty. But the club is dark and smoky and full of flashy bottle blondes on silver poles. Just a place he can hide and drink. The club Is the underbelly of the city, a warm place from the bitter cold outside. Jim's vices are building, can things change before he slips into the grime.
Relationships: Diane/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Kudos: 1





	Hopper's Wild Years

**Author's Note:**

> Name taken from Tom Wait's 'Frank's Wild Years'.

“Business or pleasure tonight, cowboy?” purred the pretty blonde at Jim’s side. She was long and lean and young, but he barely gave her a second look. “I don’t know if I’d call it either, Amanda.” he replied glumly. He slipped her some money, enough he knew would cover his tab for the night, and she left him as he chose his normal seat. Right hand corner, close to the stage but far enough away to not be bothered by the performers. Far away from the greasy, desperate loners that crowded the stage. 

He lit up a cigarette and tossed his hat down on the table as she brought him back his first Jack and coke of the night. He settled back to watch the show and took a sip of what would be a few drinks. Who was this new DJ? He was a loud and obnoxious guy and he made him grit his teeth. Where was their usual one? Tonight the stage was lit up neon green and when Jim lifted his glass, the reflection of the neon green heart from the stage on his highball glass. 

“How about a taste of Sugar to start off our night, huh boys?” the new DJ called out as the song ‘Cocaine’ began playing and he chuckled under his breath. He had just spent a week helping undercover guys break up a coke ring. Now here he sat, watching a bottle blonde spinning around a pole to this song. Can’t completely escape work wherever we go, huh? 

Sugar shook her stuff around the stage, her body lit up with the multiple colors of neon going off on the stage around her. He felt the heat of the overhead colored lights on the back of his neck and he shuffled closer to the wall. He didn’t wanna be seen here by many, especially being a cop. He just wanted to be a normal dude here.

He glanced at the guys crowded around the front of the stage, all waving various bills at the girl who looked so young and pretty on stage. He zoned out for most of the set, lost in his thoughts as he smoked cigarettes one by one. 

To be truthful, he didn't really like it here. One night not long ago he had had such a hellacious fight with Diane that he up and left. Walked straight out the door and down the street. The neon and the promise of booze had originally drawn him in. Now it was the anonymity of it. He was just another loser in a titty bar. 

He watched the next few sets vagely, having been here enough times that the newness of watching the performers had worn off. 

One of the girls, Tanya, made her way over to where he was sitting and took a seat beside him. "I always see you here and you never talk to any of the girls. Why is that?" She asked. He shrugged in response. "I'm just here to see, not to touch or get too comfy."

"The other girls think you're a cop. I don't believe it though. I've seen you walk by that corner all the time and you never pick up any of the girls working down there. Never speak to them either."

He smoothed his mustache with his hand and sighed. 

"I'm just here to be your regular Joe Blow. Nothing more than that. I like to watch you ladies." 

She reached out and took his hand. "Well then why don't you come in the back with me? Let me give you a private show huh?" He pulled back his hand in response. 

"I don't need a private show, this is good enough." 

She pouted, her red lips in a perfect pouty look. "Come on, let me be the first to take you backstage. All the girls have been dying to get to you, Me. Handsome!" He shook his head and grabbed his hat. 

"Goodnight Tanya." He said before he placed his hat on his head and strode from the club. 

Outside he leaned against the wall and thumped his cigarette pack against his palm before fishing out one and placing it between his lips. He tucked the pack away and cupped his hands around it to light it. 

He was sick of this place. Sick of New York. Sick of mourning. Sick of working. Sick of Diane's coldness. Sick of hiding in strip clubs just to feel anonymous. 

Sick of thinking about the last time he saw his baby girl in the hospital, full of tubes and wires. As he thought about her he twisted the blue hairband around his wrist.

Detective Jim Byers needs a lucky break.


End file.
